1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an offset pen, and more particularly to an improved offset pen structure for comfortable holding, enhanced functions, and easy making.
2. Background of the Invention
So far, conventional writing tools such as fountain pen, pencil, ball point pen, coloring pencil and writing brush on the market have been all linear in shape. That is, a writing head and a holding stick of the writing tool are substantially coaxial. Owing to the limit of people's palm structure, the writing tool generally tilts rearward the wrist while being used so that the vision line of the user will be obstructed by the writing tip of the writing tool.
As such, in order to control writing, a writer must during operation adjust his/her postures all the time or even sometimes improperly hold the writing tool so as not to keep a good habit of writing and to do harm to hand and vision.
Currently, a method of offset pen is provided to solve the aforementioned problems; namely, the connecting structures of a holding portion and a writing portion of the writing tool are changed and the two portions are separately formed on different axes. Herein, the user may still keep the original writing posture, and the writing portion is approximately vertical to the working surface. Also, the writer's eyesight is not covered, so the stable writing work may reduce the load of the writer.
However, due to the conventional offset pen's fixed structures and dull functions, a tip of the pen may not be easily replaced in accordance with the request of the user, and in the cause of co-operation with the offset structures, a tip shape and an ink passage must be irregularly curved following a pen type, thereby increasing a difficulty in making and the cost so as to be disadvantageous to the consumers.